Anexo:3ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1999-2000 (17 episodios) }} La tercera temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 7 de abril de 1999 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 12 de enero de 2000, con 17 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el año 2000 y 2001, por el actualmente desaparecido canal de paga Locomotion. Producción Aunque para esta temporada la serie se mantuvo en el estudio miamense Globecast Hero Productions bajo la dirección de Emy Toledo, hubo varios cambios en el reparto en esta temporada. Los más notables serían 3 de los 4 protagonistas: Stan (que era doblado por Larry Villanueva y pasó a ser doblado por Miguel Paneke), Kyle y Cartman, (quienes eran doblados por Vivian Ruiz y pasaron a ser doblados por Patricia Azán). Éstos cambios se debieron a que Larry Villanueva se fue a Los Ángeles para trabajar en cine, y Vivian Ruiz decidió dejar de doblar a Kyle y Cartman por dificultades de voz, si bien siguó interpretando a otros personajes en la serie. En cambio hubo varios cambios de actores en personajes secundarios sin explicación aparente: *Carol y Wendy que eran dobladas por Margarita Coego pasaron a ser dobladas por Patricia Azán y una actriz desconocida respectivamente. *La directora Victoria, que era doblada por una actriz desconocida, pasó a ser doblada por Marilyn Romero. *Sharon, que era doblada por Verónica Rivas, pasó a ser doblada por Margarita Coego. *El Dr. Doctor, que era doblado por Tomás Doval, pasó a ser doblado por Rolando Felizola. *Stuart y el Granjero Jenkins, que eran doblados por Xavier Coronel y Tomás Doval respectivamente, pasaron a ser doblados por Guillermo Sauceda. *Bebe y La Alcaldesa McDaniels, que eran dobladas por Vivian Ruiz pasaron a ser doblados por Patricia Azán, quien también tomó a Tweek, que había sido doblado por un actor desconocido. *Satán y Richard Tweak, que eran doblados por Tomás Doval, pasaron a ser doblados por Rolando Felizola y Guillermo Sauceda respectivamente. *Los únicos cambios explicables fueron los de Jimbo y Ned, que eran doblados por Larry Villanueva. Cuando éste actor se retiró del doblaje para trabajar en cine, ambos personajes fueron tomados por Miguel Paneke al igual que Stan. Todos estos cambios en el elenco marcan el inicio de la Segunda Etapa del doblaje de la serie, que culminaría con la novena temporada en el año 2006 cuando The Kitchen anunció que se retiraría de los doblajes al español. En marzo de 2012 MTV Latinoamérica pidió un redoblaje del capítulo "Rainforest Schmainforest", que no habían transmitido debido a los comentarios negativos a Costa Rica que había en el capítulo. Por sugerencia de Patricia Azán a Karina Lange se grabaron dos versiones del redoblaje: una fuertemente censura y otra sin censura. Al final el redoblaje censurado fue emitido por primera vez el 1° de mayo de 2012. Para conocer el reparto base del redoblaje de 2012, ver aquí. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Rainforest Schmainforest Trivia *En la versión original el Presidente de Costa Rica y el Sr. Mackey intercambian algunos diálogos en español, que aparecen subtitulados en inglés. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el redoblaje de 2012 ambos hablan en español con acentos extraños. *En el redoblaje, en la escena cuando la Srta. Stevens se enfada e insulta a la selva, se usaron pitidos para cubrir las groserías, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido en el doblaje de South Park (aunque sí ocurre siempre en la versión en inglés). Música *'Mariposeando con los niños' (Doblaje original) **Interpretada por Patricia Azán. *'Mariposeando con los niños' (Redoblaje de 2012) **Interpretada por cantantes del estudio. Episodio #2: Spontaneous Combustion Episodio #3: The Succubus Música *'Habrá un lindo amanecer' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Verónica) y Rolando Felizola (Chef). *'Habrá un lindo amanecer' (en reversa) **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Kyle) y Miguel Paneke (Stan). *'A veces llega el amor' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). Episodio #4: Jakovasaurs Trivia *En la versión original, la caja de voz que Jimbo le da a Ned tiene acento irlandés, en el doblaje tiene acento gringo. Episodio #5: Tweek vs Craig Episodio #6: Sexual Harassment Panda Trivia *Guillermo Sauceda dobló al camarero con un acento típico yucateco. Música *'Canción del Panda del acoso sexual' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #7: Cat Orgy Música *'Shelley' **Interpretada por Guillermo Sauceda (Skyler). *'Pendejos' **Interpretada por Vivian Ruiz (Shelley) y Guillermo Sauceda (Skyler). *'Wild Wild West' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). Episodio #8: Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub Episodio #9: Jewbilee Episodio #10: Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mistery Episodio #11: Chinpokomon Música *'Chinpokomon' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. *'Loca bicicleta de acción' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. *'Hombre de Alabama' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #12: Hooked on Monkey Phonics Música *'Rebecca' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Kyle). Episodio #13: Starvin' Marvin in Space Trivia *Aunque en el doblaje de la temporada 1 el nombre de "Sally Struthers" fue cambiado a "Shelly Winters", en este capítulo recupera su nombre original. En cambio, "Paco el flaco" (adaptado del inglés "Starvin' Marvin") no cambió de nombre. Música *'Volando alto' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #14: The Red Badge of Gayness Episodio #15: Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics Música *'Felizón el Señor Mojón' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón), Rolando Felizola, Frank Falcón y Patricia Azán. *'Dreidel Dreidel Dreidel' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Kyle y Cartman), Miguel Paneke (Stan) y Tomás Doval (Gerald). Se desconoce quién interpretó a Sheila. *'Navidad infernal' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Satán), Patricia Azán y Guillermo Sauceda (Coros). *'Carol of the bells' **Interpretada por Guillermo Sauceda (Sr. Mackey). *'Noche de paz' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman y coros). *'Jodida navidad' **Interpretada por Antonio Delli (Garrison). *'Ví 3 barcos' **Interpretada por Vivian Ruiz (Shelley). *'Popurrí de navidad' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Santa Claus) y Tomás Doval (Jesús). *'Tengan una feliz navidad' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón), Patricia Azán (Kyle y Cartman) y Miguel Paneke (Stan). Episodio #16: Are you there God? It's me, Jesus Música *'Ciclo menstrual' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Chef). *'Olvidemos a los demás' **Interpretada por Miguel Paneke (Stan). Episodio #17: World Wide Recorder Concert Trivia *En la versión original Cartman menciona que deberían hacer una nueva temporada de la serie de televisión estadounidense Chicago Hope. En el doblaje menciona a la serie británica stop-motion Villas Crapston. Edición en vídeo *La edición estadounidense en DVD de esta temporada fue la única que incluyó el doblaje miamense (junto al francés). Las temporadas 1 y 2 incluían subtítulos en español. A partir de la temporada 4, únicamente se incluye el audio en inglés sin subtítulos. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de Comedy Central